Rosalina vs Gardevoir
Rosalina vs Gardevoir is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifteenth DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Pokemon! Do you believe in magic? I sure do, and we have two of Nintendo's most prolific magic users at war with each other! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Eterna Forest - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. A Ralts was seen practicing using Psychic to lift a small boulder and a Gardevoir stood watching, mentoring the young Psychic type. The Ralts was focusing immensely on the boulder, when out of nowhere a Luma came swooping from above, startling the Ralts and it instinctively released the boulder, which bashed into the Luma, sending it tumbling towards a figure in a blue dress, this being Rosalina, watcher of the cosmos. And the fact that one of her children now had a boulder imprint on its face didn't sit well with her. She cast Star Bits at the Ralts, which was teleported out of the way by the Gardevoir, who stepped forward to confront Rosalina. HERE WE GO! Rosalina immediately called a Luma to her side and ordered it to attack Gardevoir with a headbutt. Gardevoir teleported behind Rosalina and struck her from behind with a Psychic, which Rosalina did not prepare for. She was blown forward by the attack, but landed comfortably on a vertical base. Gardevoir followed up by using Magical Leaf, which the Luma bravely defended Rosalina from, taking the hit for her. The Luma recovered and Rosalina cast Star Bits at her foe, pelting the Pokemon with the shards. Gardevoir teleported again, but Rosalina was ready for her this time, planting her heel into the Pokemon's chest when it reappeared behind her. The princess then grabbed Gardevoir and attacked her several times with her wand before hurling her into a tree. Gardevoir hit the tree spine first, but remained standing, lifting the tree out of the ground and tossing it Rosalina's way. The mother of the cosmos used a Launch Star to blast herself overhead, then dropped down with a Ground Pound, planting the Pokemon into the floor. Rosalina rolled off her foe and lifted her up by the throat. Gardevoir grabbed on to Rosalina's arm and blasted her foe back with a Psychic, hurling her deeper into the forest. The Luma from before attempted a blindside attack, but this was countered by the Ralts, who gripped it with Psychic and obliterated it with a Disarming Voice. Gardevoir gave a nod of approval to the Ralts before being clouted in the face by a barrage of Star Bits. The Pokemon raised her arms to her face to protect herself, which gave Rosalina a chance to rush in and deliver a beatdown from up close in the form of several kicks to Gardevoir's midsection, followed by a punt to the floor. The airborne Rosalina then cast more Star Bits at the staggering Pokemon, which were caught in Gardevoir's psychic grip and tossed back to sender. Rosalina used a gravitational pull to re-redirect the Star Bits at Gardevoir, who this time destroyed them with Magical Leaf. Rosalina then called upon another Luma, which charged head first at Gardevoir. The Pokemon teleported away, allowing the star to slam into the tree behind her, giving itself one hell of a headache. Gardevoir then grabbed the Luma and launched it back into Rosalina's face, blasting her out of the air and to the ground. The mother of the cosmos dropped to her knees and Gardevoir cast Hypnosis on her, putting her to sleep, then charged up a powerful Moonblast that put Rosalina to sleep forever. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Mario themed DBXs